The Tale Of Equestria
by bronywhooves
Summary: I found myself a few years ago in the woods and wondered how I got there. little did i know the being that brought me here is a myth. It never existed, yet its everywhere. You know how sometimes you see something out of the corner of your eye? That is what brought me here. To Equestria. Rated M for violence, language, and some stuff in later chapters.


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh with the "constructive criticism". Thank you if you are reading this, for actually taking time out to read what I have poured my heart into to make. Stay awesome guys, bye (BROHOOF)!**

All I could feel was pain, the horrible pain that throbbed in my head. It felt like someone had hit me with a wooden club in the back of my head, right above my brain stem. I knew I was having the dream again, about how I got here. It's a long story... I guess I'll start it from the beginning.

It was a dark, cold, and rainy night. I could hear thunder as I walked home from my second meeting with my counselor, Amanda Drake. I know, weird name write? Anyway, back to the story. I remember a black 1989 Camaro with light neon red drippy, almost wet, racing stripes driving up to me. The car was beat up and very dirty, like the driver didn't care about it or something. I started to walk a little faster seeing as the driver was staying right next to me. I was wondering if they were a pedophile or something like that.

The window, which I had just realized was a red tint, started to roll down. But what really freaked me out was what I saw in the drivers wasn't human, or any other species of animal I had ever seen. It was pink, but not like a cute kind of pink, it was a pink like you imagine when you hear the word gut or intestine. It had scales with what looked like blood dripping off of them. It was a humanoid of some sort, and then the face turned towards me…and I fell to the ground quivering in fear of what I had just seen. All I remember after that was black, and a horrible pain throbbing in the lower part of the back of my head.

I'm Hunter Trask. I should probably describe what I look like now. I'm a guy with deep brown hair with a neon green extension that covers my left eye naturally. Speaking of my eyes, they are a dark brown like dark chocolate. I weigh about 150 pounds and I'm 5'8. At this point I was wearing a purple zip up hoodie with a dragon in black on the left side. I was wearing black jeans and purple and black high top sneakers. You might have thought I was emo or Goth if you didn't know me. I had a black lip piercing on my bottom lip. I had a pretty muscular build and I was 17 at the time. I'm 19 right now

I woke up sweaty and screaming, to be looking at a yellow…Pegasus? She had a pink mane and tail, but this was the cute kind, thankfully. I tried to sit up but as I flexed my abs to move a pain shot through my entire body, and I screamed as I lay my body back down. The Pegasus flew over and asked if I was alright. I thought I was going crazy, a talking animal…impossible. But I just decided to go with it. I told her I was fine and she let out her breath which she had been holding.

"I…I'm f…f…flutter…"she trailed off.

"Can you please repeat that" I said.

She managed to squeak out a muffled, "I…I'm Fluttershy"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hunter" I said in a soft tone realizing her name tied into her personality.

She looked up at me and finally realized that I was friendly. She took in my body size as I realized that my clothes were sitting on the nightstand, even my boxers…

"Did you take off my clothes?"

"It was warm out so I decided they weren't necessary."

Oh. My. God. I hadn't even met her and this happens. It was going to be a long day before I was going to get back home. Little did I know that wasn't going to happen. Ever.

**How do you like it so far guys? It took me a few hours to write this (this character does not have my attributes at all) and I'm hoping to be able to upload a chapter at least once a week. Sorry for this chapter being so short.**


End file.
